The Chronicles of a Pokémon Trainer
by ThePandaOwl
Summary: There must be a reason why anyone would wanna win the Indigo League. Is it because of the glory, the title or the prize money? Or, are there other factors to why a 15-year old would want to spend so much time training these creatures called pokemon only to maybe lose halfway into the tournament?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: And so it began

Luna woke up. For a second, she felt tired but then she remembered that it was her fifteenth birthday. She had waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally she could start her journey across the Kanto region. As a law by the UR (United Regions) committee, no one under the age of 15 was allowed to begin a journey alone and neither receive a traditional starter pokemon nor get a Trainer Card.

Today Luna would receive her own Trainer Card, which would allow her to participate in official battles. Though she had already battled before in the Pokemon Trainer School, the only place where minors legally could battle.

Luna and her mother lived peacefully in the little town called Pallet Town, which was located southwest of the Kanto region's mainland. South of the town was the open sea and a small beach, where a small market was located. However, because of her desire to travel, meet new people and doing something that she has never done before, Luna was not able to fully appreciate the life style. This often led to arguments with her mother, as Luna's mother wanted Luna to either study at the Technical Institute or take over the family flower shop.

Luna decided that it was time to go to Professor Oak's lab, as she would get her starter pokemon there. She put on a white, sleeveless tank top and a pair of red shorts. She had already packed a red bag with some extra clothes, some bread and most of her money. She didn't have that much money, but she knew that she probably would survive at least a few days with the bread. Plus, once she was out of bread, she probably would've earned some money, somehow.

Luna walked down the stairs. She did not know if she wanted to have a tearful goodbye or not. Standing at the end of the stairs, Luna heard her mother singing to a song. Luna decided that she could return home after getting her starter. Then she could say goodbye.

She opened the front door as quiet as she could. Her mother was still singing when Luna closed the door. Luna started to walk away from the house when she realised that she had forgotten her cap. She turned around and ran back to the house. Once she got closer, she started to slow down. When she was at the door, she opened it slowly.

Luna nearly got a heart attack. Her mother was standing inside, holding her red cap with a white front. After what felt like minutes had passed, Luna's mother handed over the cap.

"I guess you forgot something" she said.

Luna saw that her mother had cried, even though she was smiling at the moment.

"I'm sure your father would've loved to see you now" her mother continued. "Please, don't forget to visit me sometime."

Luna was just standing at the doorway, not sure what to do. Tears started to stream down her face when she started to hug her mother. She wasn't sure when she would meet her mother the next time, but she knew that they would meet again someday. After minutes, Luna's mother said:

"Goodbye Luna. I wish nothing but the best on your journey."

Luna didn't know what to say so she turned around and ran away. She didn't look backwards until she was closer to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: And he walked away

Before she continued walking, Luna wiped away her tears. She turned to the building. It was a large, rather uninteresting looking building with a yellow brick wall and several large windows on the frontside. She could not see any door on this side of the house, but before she was able to start search for one, she heard a door slam from the right side of the building. A guy with long brown hair, a black T-shirt and purple pants walked towards her. He didn't seem to notice Luna until he got closer. He stood still for some minutes and just stared at Luna. Then he said:

"Luna? Luna Andersen? From class 9C?"

"Uhm yea" Luna answered, unsure how he knew it. "Uh, this may sound pretty awkward, but I can't remember if I've ever meet you?"

"Oh, you too" the boy said in a somber tone.

The boy then turned around. In a much more annoyed manner the boy said:

"So she doesn't remember my name either."

Luna felt like he was talking to himself. She asked for his name and he answered:

"Blue Oak. You better remember the name."

For a second, Luna felt annoyed at his behaviour, but then she realised something.

"Wait" Luna said. "Are you related to Professor Oak?"

"Yes" Blue answered.

Not sure how to continue the conversation, Luna finally decided that it was time to enter the lab. However, Blue halted her before she was able to make any progress.

"I wanna battle you" he said. "We do not need to bet any money. I just wanna battle someone."

Luna started to blush as she tried to explain to Blue that she was on her way to receive her starter. Blue then started to walk away.

"Smell ya later" he said before he quickly disappeared out of sight.

Luna was standing still. She felt pretty embarrassed. How come I can't remember him, Luna thought. Never had she forgotten the name of a classmate. Maybe he had been in a parallel class. That didn't answered how he knew of her though, as Luna wasn't the most outgoing person in her class nor had the best grades. Then she started to walk towards the building.

Now she was right outside the door. Soon she would have her own pokemon. Soon she would be able to travel the world. Soon I'll meet you again, Luna whispered. She opened the door and entered the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I choose you!

"Hello and welcome to Professor Oak's Lab" the woman who was sitting at a desk left to the door said. "My name is Daisy Oak, one of Professor Oak's aides. Name?"

Luna wasn't ready for this sudden conversation so she awkwardly tried to say her name, but nothing came out of her mouth. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Luna Andersen" Luna said. "I'm here to receive my started pokemon, Trainer Card and Trainer VS Seeker."

While Daisy was doing something on her computer, Luna realised that she looked suspiciously similar to Blue. They both had brown hair, green eyes and the same nose shape. Daisy wore a white shirt under a light green lab coat.

"Hey, are you related to Blue Oak" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah, he is my brother" Daisy answered with a smile. "He just left the lab I think."

"I know, I met him outside" Luna said.

"I'm sorry that I have to end this chat so early, but the professor is ready to meet you" Daisy said. "He's in the third room to the left."

Lune started to walk towards the room. She felt pretty nervous. This could be one of the most important choices of her life. Now, she was at the door. She knocked on the door and she heard a voice from the inside, saying "the door is open".

Luna opened the door and entered the room. The room wasn't as big as she expected. There were plenty of sketches of various pokemon hanging on the walls, along with what could possibly be diplomas that the professor must have received during his lifetime. Also on the wall was an old photo of three young adults, with the professor presumably being the guy in the middle.

The professor was sitting at one large table. There were three pokeballs lying on the table, all of them having the standard red-white colouration. The professor was doing something on his computer and had not even given Luna a glance since she had entered the room. However, after a smirk the professor turned away from the computer and said:

"Hello miss Andersen. You're now about to enter the real world of pokemon. Many challenges await you, and I hope you're ready for them. Now it is finally time for you to choose your starter pokemon."

The professor pressed on the front button that was on every pokeball and called out the pokemon. Now right in front of her, three pokemon were standing. Namely, there was a Squirtle, a Bulbasaur and a Charmander. All of them were looking at Luna with big eyes, like they were expecting her to do something.

"Uhm" Luna started. "I've always wanted to have a Charmander, so I think I'll go with that one."

"Okay" the professor said and started writing something on the computer. "I hope you know that Charmander is the hardest one of them to train, though I guess it is a much better choice competitively compared to Bulbasaur. Are you going to try and win the Indigo League?"

Luna felt a bit stupid. She had never given it a thought that some pokemon could be harder to train and for a second she felt unsure if she should go with a Charmander after all. However, she had a strong will and she knew that she would do everything she could to train it.

"Yes, I'm going to try and win the league" Luna said confidently.

"Well, I expected nothing less from you" the professor said and gave Luna a paper with some text. "I've created a storage log in for you, so that you can store pokemon that you won't use. Also, Daisy will give you your Trainer Card once you leave this room. Finally, here you have your pokedex and it's manual. It is pretty easy to use. Now your adventures begin!"


End file.
